my messed up life
by Almost Talentless
Summary: During shadow kiss. Roses point of view. Rose sees Tasha kiss Dimitri...Rose runs off and gets herself into trouble... RozaXDimitri
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so be nice and REVIEW! Don't worry I'm a big RosexDimitri fan I love them!!! just remember to review xx**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 1**

RPOV

It was so happy with my life lately, Dimitri and I haven't seen each other much since he kissed me. But I have been feeling so bubbly lately, Lissa noticed she keeps debating whether or not to ask me about it but she hasn't yet. Training has been cancelled since everyone's getting ready for field experience. Tasha's leaving tomorrow I've heard from Christian and he's sad about it, I act sad but I really don't like her since she tried to take Dimitri away from me. But right now I feel like going up to her and yelling Suck shit Tasha, your Dimka dumped you. Aww did he break your heart, go fuck yourself. You're nowhere near good enough for him.

Lissa came bursting into my room interrupting my train of thought. She looked beautiful as always in a cute pale pink dress and the most gorgeous heels I had seen in ages. She just stood there and stared at me wide eyed for a minute. I decided to break the silence.

"What's the occasion?" I casually ask her.

"Rose don't tell me you forgot".  
"Well I could tell you I remember but that would be a lie so I repeat, what's the occasion?"

"Rose only you would forget the end of year party" she stated. The end of year party was the last party the seniors got for the whole year before they graduated. It was always just before field experience started, so we could just let go before we had to get serious and protect the moroi we were guarded to. Lissa has been talking non-stop about this party for weeks, it probably just slipped my mind.

"I thought we had a few more weeks" I added sheepishly.

"Come on Rose I'll help you get ready" Lissa dragged me into the bathroom and did my makeup. It took me a whole hour to get ready but I was finally done. I was wearing this gorgeous red strapless dress that hugged my shape perfectly. Lissa let me borrow her black high heels.

"Rose you look gorgeous!" Lissa grabbed me into a big hug. "Now let's get going since you already made us late" She glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh and trust me Lissa trying to be scary is a funny sight. Lissa and I walked over to the dance, it was on the far side of the academy near the wards. As soon as I entered I got this weird nauseated feeling in my stomach but I decided to just ignore it. The place was crowded seniors dancing everywhere. There was a disco ball connected to the roof with the colours moving everywhere. Christian, Eddie and Adrian met us at the door.

"Rose I must say you look hot!" Adrian whispered in my ear. I could barely hear him because of the noise.

"Umm… Thanks, I think"

Lissa went off to dance with Christian almost straight away. I could tell she was so excited. Eddie, Adrian and I sat down and had a few drinks, no alcohol though the teachers didn't allow it. After a while I dragged Eddie and Adrian to where Christian and Lissa were and we all danced together. After a while the nausea started to get worse so I told Liss and the others that I wasn't feeling well and had to step outside. She asked if I wanted her to come but I declined knowing she was having so much fun. I didn't want to ruin her dance.

I turned the corner to see Tasha and Dimitri talking to each other. I hid behind a tree so that they couldn't see me but I could watch and hear them.

"Please Dimitri you know I love you, we get along so well. I'm leaving tomorrow please come with me, please be my guardian." Tasha begged.

_That's right get on your hands and knees bitch, he'll still say no. You don't deserve him, he's way too good for you. You look desperate, oh wait you are desperate because nobody likes you, you stupid bitch._

"I'm sorry Tasha, but I ca-" Dimitri was interrupted by her lips on his. How dare she! He was just about to say no! That's it I'm going to bash the crap out of her, I got up to yell at her. Why? I don't know I just felt like it. But then I realised he was kissing her back. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest and thrown onto the ground and then stomped all over. Silent tears ran down my face and I ran, fast and far. I had to get away from them, I thought he liked me. But I guess I was wrong. I was just an annoying little student who had a crush on her mentor. My nausea in my stomach was getting worse and worse. It only made me run harder.

I slipped past the wards. A wave of pain was hitting me in the back of the head. I looked up and all these transparent figures were staring at me. I noticed Mason, Lissa's parents, the people from the Badica house, everyone I knew that had passed away. I screamed in pain and horror and fell to the floor hitting my head on a rock. A massive amount of blood was seeping out of the wound in my head. Lissa's chotki fell off my hand and I didn't have enough strength to pick it up. My nausea was getting worse and worse. My vision was getting blurry I was losing too much blood.

"Hello Dhaphir, what are you doing out of the wards all by yourself", hissed a voice from the trees. He entered my line of sight I had to blink a few times to get my sight back. I stared straight into the red eyes on a strigoi. I tried to pull myself to the wards without much luck; they were only like a metre away! But the strigoi stepped on my back so I won't go anywhere. I think I heard it crack but I was barely aware of my senses by now. He picked up my legs and dragged me off into the forest. With the last ounce of my energy I screamed my loudest ear piercing scream before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so glad you like my story… I'll try and update ASAP!! I got another chappie up 4 ya don't forget to review! Xx**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 2**

DPOV

I got up early to go wait in the gym for Rose. I wasn't surprised she wasn't there she's always late. I waited for the usual 10 minutes but she still wasn't here. She might have forgotten that we had a last training session to get her ready for field experience, or she must have slept in from the dance yesterday. I've got to admit she looked hot in her red dress! What the hell Dimitri just because Tasha left and isn't coming back you can't think that about Rose! She's still your student and don't forget to mention illegal! I mentally scolded myself.

The only reason I kissed Tasha back last night was to say goodbye. Even though I think it was rude to just jump on me and kiss me even after I told her I don't like her that way. She looked sad but she'll have to get over it, she can't have everything she wants. But I do hope she finds someone that she loves and he (or she you never know she might be a lesbian) loves her back.

I decided to go to Roses room and drag her out of bed. That girl would probably sleep through anything. I knocked on her door.

"Rose get up you're late for training!" I yelled into her room. No response.

"Rose unlock this door now!" Still no response, damn I'll have to go get a spare key. I went to the Guardian guarding this door to get the key. I went back up to Roses and unlocked the door and let myself in.

She wasn't in her room and her bed was still made obviously she wasn't sleeping here last night… Damn she must be sleeping with another guy! I've heard the rumours about her. I just thought she had changed after I talked to her. She's going to get it at training when she finally shows up. She needs this training though no one will be ready for the field experience it will be harder this year, I'm kind of excited myself. I locked the door and went back to the gym to wait for her. I waited another hour and she never showed up. I'll have to talk to her later, I had to go and guard Lissa's classes, because there is a big chance that a strigoi could just slip through the wards without us knowing. Not.

I waited at the gym for our after school trainings but Rose still hadn't shown up, I waited another half an hour when someone walked through the doors. But I wasn't Rose it was Lissa.

"Guardian Belikov!" Lissa shouted as she ran up to me.

"Have you seen Rose anywhere? She's late for training again" I asked Lissa calmly wondering what was wrong.

"That's what I came to ask you I haven't seen her all day and I can't find her anywhere", she sounded worried.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure she's fine" I told her calmly.  
"Your probably right Guardian Belikov, I'm probably just worrying about nothing" she walked off.

I thought about it a bit, where was she? I didn't expect Rose to miss a whole day of school, this isn't like her. She might have had a major hangover this morning but I highly doubted it. So I walked around the campus and decided to go looking for her. I asked some of the students walking by, but they didn't seem to know either. I went to where the party was last night, I don't know why she would go back there but I didn't have any other ideas. She wasn't there, I continued walking not knowing where I was actually going. I finally came to the wards, just as I was about to turn and go back to try another spot I spotted a large pile of dried up blood.

I went over to take a closer look, right next to the blood I saw Lissa's chotki, the one she gave Rose. By the amount of blood there was, Rose should probably be unconscious lying there. Don't tell me someone found her and dragged her off. I might not have been a strigoi I told myself over and over but who else would drag an unconscious girl off campus. I looked closer and there was a trail of blood leading into the forest. While I was thinking Rose was sleeping with a guy she was really in trouble. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! I ran towards the guardian's building almost colliding with Alberta and Guardian Hathaway in the small hallway. Guardian Hathaway's back again? I thought she left with her charge… Not a time to think about that Rose's in trouble.

"Rose's in trouble I think something happened to her out of the wards." I quickly told them, motioning for them to follow me to where I found the pile of blood and Lissa's chotki.

"How do you know it was Rose?" Hathaway barked once we reached the pile of blood.

"Because the chotki Lissa gave Rose was lying next to the pile of blood and no one has seen Rose all day. It's unusual for a dhampir or moroi to miss school for a whole day and no one knowing where he or she is" I stated somewhat pissed at Hathaway for questioning my judgement.

Guardian Hathaway just nodded; sometimes she can be a pain. I know she's respected and all that but still. "There is a trail of blood leading into the forest, it should lead us to Rose. And by the amount of blood she probably shouldn't be doing well." I added. We all sprinted following the trail until we heard an ear piercing scream coming from in front of us. That had to be Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, my next chappie is up! If you have any idea what you want to happen give me your ideas, I'm just making it up as I go. Remember to review! Xx**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 3**

RPOV

I woke in a massive bed, I felt a weird feeling on my neck obviously I had been bitten.

_Damn girl, what have you gotten yourself into now? _I sat up and looked around the room. My vision was blurry and I could feel myself swaying. Remember next time not to move so fast, I told myself. After everything cleared up I took another look around the room, it was massive and looked very expensive, though it kind of looked gothic. The walls were black and the carpet was red. Oh I get it! If you get any blood on it, the blood wouldn't show. Why would someone get blood on the carpet? My night's events came back to me like a massive tidal wave. Dimitri and Tasha kissing, me running far away, the weird transparent shapes, the pain when I hit the rock, the strigoi dragging me off, me screaming for my life. Wait… strigoi! This is a strigoi's house! I have to get out of here as soon as possible before the strigoi comes back.

I quietly got out of the bed trying to make little noise as possible for all I knew he was still in the house. I was still swaying and I stumbled a bit I had lost too much blood already, but I had to get away. My dress was torn and covered in blood, I loved that dress! This strigoi is a complete asshole. I rushed out the door, the wind slammed it behind me! SHIT! The strigoi was going to hear I have to leave NOW! I heard the strigoi behind me, shit I don't think I'm going to make it back to the academy in time. I ran as fast as I could but I was stumbling every few steps not good! Strigoi were already faster than Dhampirs. This is bad! I hope I get close enough to the academy so at least someone can hear me when he finds me. I followed my trail of blood I left behind when I was dragged away. No wonder I'm feeling a bit nauseas and dizzy, I have lost a massive amount of blood!

The strigoi slammed into my side smashing me into a tree. I jumped to my feet, my head dizzy and I was slightly swaying. But I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Don't you like my house?" He chuckled.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I screamed at him fear and anger in my voice. He pulled out a dagger, yet another disadvantage for me. He went for stab, he just got my side but I lost my footing and fell onto the ground. The world was swaying and I couldn't think properly, black spots in my vision. He stabbed the dagger into my gut. I screamed. And god did it hurt! He twisted the dagger still in my stomach. I bit my lip to stop from screaming again.

I rolled over to my side and started coughing up blood, dagger still in my stomach, tears still rolling down my face. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man in my life, Dimitri. I looked into his eyes, he looked worried. I wanted to comfort him tell him everything was going to be okay, but I could barely move anymore. In one swift movement he launched himself at the strigoi and staked him. Great, after all I have been training to do, he can stake him just like that and I'm here lying on the ground in pain. He's probably so disappointed in me, all his tough training went to waste.

My mother and Alberta showed up next kneeling down next to me to see if I was alright. Alberta pulled out the dagger, and I screamed in pain. My arms held my stomach and I leaned over to cough up another round of blood.

"Belikov, carry her back to the hospital she needs medical attention now!" my mum yelled at Dimitri.

He lifted me into his arms, I yelped softly in pain.

"Sorry Roza, but we have to get you back as soon as possible." I relaxed as soon as I was in his arms, I don't know why but when I'm around him I always feel safe.

I groaned and coughed up blood on his shirt; it was already covered by my tears and blood seeping out of my wound. "Sorry bout your shirt" I managed to get out barely over a whisper. I was absolutely freezing, a shiver went down my spine and I groaned in pain again. My eyes closed it was hard to keep them open anymore they felt like they weighed a tone.

"Roza, look at me! You have to stay awake", he murmured something in Russian. I managed to get my eyelids open the slightest bit. He looked sad, really sad.

"No Russian swearing, you can only swear in Russian if I can understand it and I can't" I said in a voice which wasn't my own, it sounded old and it broke. It only made him run faster.

Dimitri rushed into the infirmary. Dr. Olendzki greeted us right away.

"Oh my Lord! Quick bring her in" Dr. Olendzki told Dimitri. I screamed in pain as I was moved to the bed. My scream made Dimitri flinch.

"What happened?" Dr. Olendzki asked Dimitri.

"A strigoi attacked her and stabbed her with a dagger that's all we really know. We found her only 10 minutes ago. She's lost a lot of blood." No emotion showed on his face at all, he must really be disappointed in me. My face fell, mistaking my sadness for pain Dr. Olendzki ran up to my bed.

"Rose honey, what hurts?"

"My stomach, my head and my side" I whispered, which was definitely true. She ripped my dress so she could get a better look at the wound in my stomach. Dr. Olendzki gasped in horror.

"She needs blood now!" Dr. Olendzki yelled at one of the nurses. Her voice filled with something I couldn't quite figure out… panic?

My eyes closed, they couldn't stay open any longer. "Rose, Rose!" I heard someone yell as I drifted off into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chappie to my story… read and review, I'm trying to see if I can upload quicker… I'll upload another later today so review coz I'm being nice XD xx**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 4**

DPOV

"Rose, Rose!" I yelled but I knew she wasn't awake anymore. Dr. Olendzki hooked her up to a heart monitor (Is that what it's called?) and a mask on her face to help her breathe.

_Beep…Beep……Beep………Beep…………………Beep…_

"We need blood NOW! Her heart rate is going down rapidly!" Dr. Olendzki screamed at another nurse. Well obviously everyone has ears you know, I wanted to yell at her but I wouldn't help talking my anger out on the Doctor looking after Rose. The nurses rushed her into the emergency room. One of the nurses shut the door in my face. How dare she I just wanted to see if Rose was alright! If she comes out here again I'll give her a piece of my mind. After about 10 minutes a nurse came out, I sighed in relief only to start worrying again by the look on her face. The nurse saw me watching her and took a deep breath. "Guardian Belikov, you should get some rest. I'll get Dr. Olendzki to call you if anything happens to Rose" She told me before hurrying off into Dr. Olendzki's office for some unknown reason.

Does she really expect me to sleep? How could I sleep when I know Rose's in trouble? But I left the infirmary anyway. On my way back to my dorm I saw Lissa, leaning against the wall.

"Lissa, what are you doing out here, its past curfew?" I started, she looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked her she shouldn't have heard about Rose yet that would be impossible.

"I feel sick, something isn't right. Rose is in trouble I know it, but I don't know how. I can feel it in my gut." A tear rolled down her face.

"Hey don't worry about it. I found Rose a few minutes ago a strigoi captured her and took her away but we found her she's going to be okay now." I tried calming her down, which probably wasn't the best idea since she hadn't known about the strigoi.

"A STRIGOI!" Lissa yelled.

"Be quiet you'll get caught. It's okay Rose will be just fine now. Go back to your dorm and go to sleep."

"I CAN'T SLEEP! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH ROSE BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN IF YOU DID THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Lissa yelled at me. It _was _my fault I should have looked for her sooner and she would be fine just now. My face fell. Lissa noticed and snapped back into reality.

"Sorry, it wasn't your fault. I just wanted someone to blame it on" she whispered her voice full of sadness.

"It's okay princess, now get back into your dorm and take a rest before someone sees you. I'm sure Rose is going to be okay". She walked away. I sat there for a while before finally deciding I should go back too.

I wish I was right, but I wasn't sure if Rose is going to be okay. She had lost a lot of blood. But I knew Lissa wouldn't sleep if she knew Rose was in a critical condition. Well like I'm not going to sleep anyway. I reached my dorm and rested in my bed. I stared at the roof for what seemed like hours. Why the hell did I think she was sleeping with another guy? Am I really that stupid, Rose would never do something like that and now there's a chance that she won't make it. I'm such a stupid mentor I just have to think the worst of her and she didn't even do anything wrong! I sighed and rolled over. This is going to be a long night.

LPOV

I don't know why but even after Guardian Belikov told me what happened I still had my weird feeling in my stomach. But I knew I would see Rose in the morning so I calmed myself down enough to fall asleep. The morning I woke up I was on my way to the infirmary when I found Christian.

"Where you going Liss?" He asked me I could tell he wasn't really awake yet.

"To the infirmary" I calmly told him trying to keep my emotions under control.

"What?! Why?" He ran up to me and followed me to the infirmary.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong with me it's Rose." I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice. He pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Rose is one of the strongest people I know. She can look after herself", he whispered in my ear. I noticed tears were rolling down my face.

"I guess you're right" I calmed down. He held my hand and came with me to the infirmary.

"So what happened to Rose?" He asked honestly concerned, he and Rose aren't the best of friends but they both care about each other.

"She was attacked by a strigoi the night of the dance, that's all I know Guardian Belikov wouldn't tell me much". He hugged me again. "Poor Rose, first what happened in Spokitane (Don't know how to spell it) and now this. Even if you don't like her you just have to feel sorry for her" He whispered his voice was laced with worry.

The nurse led us into Rose's room. She was unconscious and taped with wires. I ran up to her and took her hand. She didn't look good at all; she was too pale her skin looked like a moroi's it was that bad. Dr. Olendzki entered next. I just wished I had my powers back I could heal her so easily.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, she just needs to rest for a few days then she can go back to her usual routine." Dr. Olendzki started. "She gave us quite a scare, she lost a lot of blood."

"She looks too pale" I said still scared for her. Rose was my best friend, I had to worry about her.

"Yes, we had to give her a few blood transfusions. It won't take long until she gets her colour back. Don't worry she'll be fine."

We stayed there for a few more minutes until the bell went and we had to go to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't forget to review! Trying to make my chapters longer and more detailed, so be kind and REviEW! If ya want me to improve on something tell me and I'll see if I can do better xx**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 5**

RPOV

I awoke to the uncomfortably hard bed and blinding white walls off the infirmary. Why do I always end up here? I should move in here so I don't have to keep changing rooms. I sat myself up, everything swaying, making it hard to see. One it stopped moving I looked around. No one else was in my room, tubes were sticking out of my arms so I ripped them out. One of the tubes was connected to the heart monitor, so it decided to let out one long beeeeeeeep!

Dr. Olendzki and some nurses ran into the room, staring wide eyed at me. "False alarm!" She yelled at the nurses, who just gave me a death stare and turned to leave. Some nurses can be bitches when they wanted too! Okay so maybe I shouldn't have pulled out the tubes but they were annoying me and it wasn't my fault everyone came rushing in thinking I was dying, okay maybe it was my fault but they didn't have to give me a death stare for it. Once we were alone Dr. Olendzki sat down next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling? You are very lucky you survived, you shouldn't have made it." She told me calmly.

"I'm okay, a bit dizzy though, how long was I out of it? I need to stretch my legs" I felt all stiff and hard. I must have been laying there for a while.

"You were out for 2 days, we had to keep you unconscious when we did the blood transfusions" Dr. Olendzki said smiling. Ugh, what was wrong with this lady? Why the hell is she smiling?

"When can I get out of here?" I was dying to get out, I hate staying here it sucks and I'm going to be fine anyway so what's the use? And plus then I can get away from this creepy old lady.

"You can leave as soon as you feel up to it but you have to come back in a few days time just to see how you're going, but no training for a week your stomach should still be sore from the dagger so be careful"

"So wait… can I leave now?" I couldn't help the smile form on my lips.

She chuckled, "Yes you can leave".

I got up and left the building as fast as I could, I couldn't wait to sleep in my own bed again. I was still in my hospital gown because my dress was ripped by that strigoi… That made my feet falter, I stumbled a bit but got back up before anyone noticed. I was a bit embarrassed about walking around in a hospital gown so I ran to my room as quickly as I could, pushing my memories to the back of my head. They didn't stay there for long.

As soon as I got changed and laid down on my bed, my memories of the strigoi crawled back into my head. I shuddered, I felt a small stab of pressure on my stomach where the dagger hit. I lifted up my shirt to see a jagged, swollen scar, I put slight pressure on it and pain shot through me. I knew the doctor told me not to train but I am still doing field experience no matter what she says… Wait, shouldn't have field experience been today? I'm going to be so behind I don't even know who I'm guarding yet. I have to go find Lissa. As I was about to leave I heard an impatient knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled only to see the door fly open and Lissa launch herself at me. Tears were running down her face.

"Liss, Liss what's wrong?" worry clear in my voice. "Well if you didn't almost die she would be fine", Christian entered the room from behind Lissa.

"I almost died…? I knew I was hurt but I didn't know it was that bad." Lissa wiped her tears "Yes you almost died, and I have got permission to go off my pills because of it. I have to talk to a counsellor every week though."

I interrupted her before she continued babbling. "Liss you can't, you have to stay on your pi-". "Rose! I'm going off the pills and that's that!" I lifted my hands in the air to show I surrendered. Liss wasn't going to change her mind about it that was for sure, if she was determined on something she would do it.

Christian laughed, "Don't even bother to try to change her mind. I already tried." Lissa finally let go of me. "So how are you feeling?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine, as good as new" I didn't want them to find out about my injuries because I knew Lissa wouldn't let me do field experience… "Hey Liss, isn't field experience on today? Where's your and Christian's guardians?"

"Don't worry Rose they put it off another day". She studied me for a second. "I should probably let you get some sleep you look tired, but you have to come with us to Mrs. Kirova's office now she would like to speak with you about what happened".

"Okay fine, let's go", Lissa pretty much dragged me the whole way there. We knocked on the door and Kirova let us in. We were surrounded by a few guardians including Alberta and Stan. Dimitri wasn't there, he's probably already left with Tasha, that stupid fucking bitch, if I ever see her again I'll- "Miss Hathaway you must tell us what happened, when you were taken." Damn Kirova, I was just about to plan my revenge on Tasha!

"Umm… well I went for a walk because I hadn't been feeling well and I found myself outside the wards." I definitely wasn't going to mention the ghosts, they would probably think I'm crazy, so I made up a story on the spot. "That strigoi found me and slammed into me before I knew what was happening I was on the ground. My head had hit a rock and a massive amount of blood was pouring out. I couldn't move and I felt really dizzy and sick. He dragged me off somewhere and I lost consciousness."

"Keep going Hathaway, what happened when you woke up?" Kirova was getting really annoying now.

"Umm… I woke up in a massive bed, no strigoi in sight. I remembered what had happened and quietly ran out the door before anyone heard me. I was still feeling really weak from blood loss, and kept stumbling. The strigoi smashed into my side and I went into a tree. I quickly got up but the world started swaying and I managed to get out of the way of his dagger only to have it hit my side. I fell to the ground and he stabbed it into my gut. Then I was lying there with the dagger in my gut when the quardians came."

"Did the doctor say it was okay for you to train?" She asked.

I knew I was going to get into trouble when they found out but I wanted to do field experience so I lied, "she said it was fine".

"You can go now", she said after a second. I left with Christian and Lissa beside me. I hadn't noticed they were there the whole time. When we left the building Lissa pulled me into another hug. "Rose I'm so sorry, I should have come with you!"

"Liss, it's okay I'm fine now. Don't worry"

"Okay I have to go back to my dorm but you have to go to sleep you look really tired."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is. See you tomorrow Rose". She grabbed Christians hand and pulled him into the other direction of the moroi dorms. And with that I went back to my dorm I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow, but I don't really remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took a while to update, ive been a busy and didn't have time but I'll try to update sooner… **

**Zoe **

**Chapter 6**

RPOV

Today's the day we finally get out field experience assignments. I can't wait! I really hope I get to fight Dimitri, I would love to finally kick his ass. Oh, wait… He's probably already left with Tasha. I HATE HER! She has to come and ruin my life, I know she's Christians Aunt and all but I still hate her. Now that you mention it I hate lots of my friend's aunts, first Adrian's now Christian's. I looked at the time, shit I only have an five minutes left before I have to go to the ceremony (don't know what to call it…) I quickly put on Lissa's chotki and sprinted out the door.

I quietly slipped in the hall and slid into the seat next to Eddie.

"Where were you yesterday? Did you decide to ditch class for a day?" Eddie joked.

"Umm… I'll tell you later when there aren't as many ears, Kirova doesn't want many people to find out."

"You mean something actually happened?" The look on his face was priceless, I couldn't help but laugh. I was about to answer him when Alberta started speaking.

"You all know why you are here today and probably don't want me to go on too long so we can tell you who you'll be guarding. But we need to tell you all the rules for this year's field experience so bare with me." She launched off into all the rules, I zoned out for most of it. I know she said something about being on guard at all times but I think that's all I got. She had given us all handouts earlier in the week with all the rules in it and even if you don't believe me I actually read it. I refocused on the teachers when Alberta sat back down and Mrs. Kirova stepped forward.

"Once I call your name and state who you'll be guarding, come forward and collect your folder on your charge and pretend stake. Just remember this isn't who you'll be guarding when you graduate and don't complain with my pairings." Kirova started on a long list of names, I didn't listen to half of them until finally she called Lissa's name.

"Vasilissa Dragomir… Eddie Castile". I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor just then, Eddie looked exactly the same until the person sitting next to him nudged him and he snapped out of it. "Sorry Hathaway" He whispered to me not in the teasing kind of way, he was literally sorry.

I didn't listen much more I was seriously pissed at Kirova if I had a choice I would smash her head in myself but I knew that would get me into more trouble and I probably wouldn't be able to guard Lissa ever. I would just have to wait 'till I get my assignment then I will have a little talk with her.

"Christian Ozera… Rosemarie Hathaway". Damn, now I have to put up with Christian! This sucks! I quickly put on a blank face and grabbed my folder and sat down next to Eddie.

"You know I'm really sorry about having Lissa you really should have her…" Eddie started.

"Don't worry about it I got Christian, but first I'm going to have a little talk with Kirova" I spat the last word. I had to wait a while we still had half the class left still to do and then Alberta had to speak but when it was finally done and everyone left I went to speak with Kirova.

"Mrs. Kirova I would like to speak with you about my assignment" I asked her straight out.

"I'm not changing them" was all she said then walked off. I went to go after her when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Rose, I would like to have a word with you" It was Dimitri. I walked into the empty classroom with him in a daze. Why was he here? Wasn't he meant to be with Tasha?

"Why did you bring me here?" I was angry.

"Because I am not going to let you go off at Headmistress Kirova for your assignment", he stated calmly.

"Well I wouldn't go off at her if she put me with Lissa, like I was meant to."

"She said she isn't changing them so she won't at least Christian hangs out with Lissa all the time so you'll be fine." I thought about it for a minute I guess it isn't that bad, at least I didn't have Jesse of someone like that.

"Okay fine but I'm still not happy with it". My curiosity got the better of me I had to ask.

"Hasn't Tasha left yet?"

"No she hasn't, she's leaving later tonight. What has that got to do with anything?" He asked me, I could tell he was confused.

"No reason" I mumbled looking down, I could feel tears in my eyes. Dammit! Don't you dare cry, you'll get over him someday. I held back the tears. "Is that all?"I asked, I couldn't look at him so I kept looking down.

"Yeah, that's all". I walked out, tears still in my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall. He didn't even say goodbye, which made me feel even worse. Lissa, Christian and Eddie saw me, Lissa ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" She knew it wasn't about field experience I would never cry over that. I shook my head.

"Can you and Christian swap for a while? I want to talk to you." I told her still keeping the tears in.

"Sure I'll just tell the others and meet you in my room?"

"Yeah sure", she gave me her key, and I took off into the moroi dorms. I knew I had to tell someone about me and Dimitri and Lissa seemed like the best person right now. I needed her to help me, she would ask anyway if I was sad at all during this week. I opened the door to her room and sat there on her bed. I started to feel the wound on my stomach and it hurt like hell. It didn't take her long to enter the room and lock the door behind her.

"Umm… Lissa I got something I need to tell you".

**Don't forget to press that pretty green button… you know you want to…xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys. Reviews make me type faster… not really but they make me stay on my laptop late at night and write another chapter lol**

**Chapter 7**

RPOV

Lissa just sat there and stared at me. "What do you want to tell me?" she said after a few minutes of silence.

I took a deep breath, _here we go…_

"Well you know the charm Victor gave me to fight Dimitri?" She nodded, "Umm… that's not really true, it was a lust charm." I stopped, her eyes widened. "Rose you mean you had sex with--" I interrupted her.

"No, we were about to but he realised what was happening and stopped it in time. But the only reason the lust charm to work was that we had to have feelings for each other…"

"You love Dimitri?" She was so confused but I couldn't blame her. "Yeah, and I thought he loved me."

"Thought?"

"Yeah, he told me the reason he wanted to go away with Tasha was because he wanted to stay away from me. Get over his feelings for me, but he couldn't. So he told her no. The night of the dance I walked outside to get some air and I saw them kissing. That's why I ran off and got myself into trouble, I didn't mean to but I had to get away from everyone. He is leaving with Tasha is leaving tonight." I noticed tears running down my face. Lissa pulled me into a hug, "Is that what he told you before in the classroom?" she asked honestly concerned. Through the bond I could tell she was a little pissed at me for not telling her but she was also upset for me.

"Well not really, he told me Tasha's leaving and that I shouldn't go yell at Kirova for my assignment. But that was it he didn't even say goodbye."

"You should go talk to him, at least tell him goodbye yourself." She whispered in my ear. We sat there for another minute. I really didn't want to see him but I probably won't ever see him again. Unless I get invited to their wedding… What?! Now they're getting married! Ugh, my imagination isn't doing me any good. He deserves a good punch in the face for what he's doing to me. "Fine I'll go tell him goodbye, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about what I just told you. Dimitri could get fired."

"Don't worry Rose, I won't tell anyone. I kind of wished you told me sooner though."

"To tell you the truth, I do to Liss." And it was true, I felt better that I had Lissa there to help me. I left to my dorm cleaned myself up so I didn't look like I was crying and left to the academy jet. Dimitri was there loading Tasha's suitcase on the plane. He walked to the other side of the jet where no one could see him. I followed and ran into him, and punched him in the face. Damn he's going to have a massive black eye after this.

"What was that for?" He said calmly with his hand over his eye. How he can be calm right now, I have no idea.

"For kissing Tasha and leaving without saying goodbye!" I screamed at him. A tear rolled down my cheek. Damn tears, betray me once again. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." I said into his coat. "Rose, I'm not going anywhere."

"But—" He interrupted me.

"Roza…"He wiped the tears from my face. "I'm not going with Tasha, I'm staying at the academy".

"I saw you kiss her though".

"It was only to say goodbye" He whispered back to me.

"That's a really bad excuse" I pointed out. He chuckled, "I know but it's true. You should probably go now you have to go find your assignment."

"He's in Lissa's room, you probably should come with me so you can get rid of your black eye."

He followed me into the moroi dorms. I poked my head into the room. "Lissa, I need you out here". Christian and Eddie were on the floor. They all looked confused but Lissa came outside anyway.

"Umm… can you fix Dimitri's black eye?" Her eyes went wide. "You punched him in the face?" She accused me. I was about to say something but she continued. "He probably deserved it, you sure you want me to fix it?"

"Yes Liss, he's not leaving. Don't worry I'll tell you in a minute" I turned to Dimitri, "and yes, Liss knows." Lissa healed Dimitri's eye and he left the dorms. Lissa and I entered the room. Eddie and Christian were staring at me. I glared at Lissa.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Lissa was about to say something when Christian spoke. "She wouldn't tell us a thing and now were even more confused. So you have to tell us now." I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Not a chance, I got to talk to Lissa for a second." I pretty much dragged her into the hallway. "But you just talked to her outside!" Christian yelled at us. I couldn't help but laugh he was so clueless. I told her what happened she screamed and jumped into me. "I'm so happy for you Rose!"

The guys came out staring at us. "Rose you have to tell me or I'm going to make field experience hell" Christian threatened.

"Not a chance flame boy, but now you have to come with me to get my suitcase and take it into your room." I dragged him out the door and towards my dorm.

"Come on Rose! You have to tell me!" He was starting to beg… Christian, begging? Definitely a funny sight. I just laughed and grabbed my suitcase. He was complaining all the way to his room.

"I'm not going to tell you so you better just get over it." I stated unpacking my stuff. "Ugh, fine. Whatever I give up, it was probably something stupid anyway." But I could tell he was still curious, probably going to annoy the crap out of Lissa. Poor Girl.

There was a mattress on the floor with blankets and everything on it. So I guess I was sleeping there tonight. Christian could be nice, when he wanted to. I couldn't wait for tomorrow my first day of field experience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Field experience has all the same rules as it does in the book. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, I love you guys!! xx**

**Chapter 8**

RPOV

I woke up on the mattress Christian left me to sleep on. It felt weird not waking up on my own bed but I had to get used to it. We had to start our field experience today and that meant I had to spend all day with Christian, fun… not. His first few classes were with Lissa but the last ones weren't so we had to split up. Eddie and I were working together for most of it so it sucked when he had to leave. Christian had another few boring classes and I started to zone out of it. I hadn't seen anyone get attacked all day.

We met up in the library, Eddie and I stood up and watched the room while Christian and Lissa got to sit down and just talk. My legs were killing me and all I felt like doing was lying down and watching a movie. We left the library to go back to the dorms, I still hadn't seen anyone get attacked yet and I was starting to wonder if the teachers were even acting as strigoi today when I heard something in the trees behind us. I changed into a defensive stance in front of Lissa and Christian and watched the trees. Three teachers dressed in black were moving forward slowly. Eddie joined me, one of the teachers leapt at Christian but I knocked him out of the way. It was Dimitri, this was going to be fun. I've always wanted to beat him and now I get my chance. His fist almost hit me in the face but I dodged just in time. But I wasn't looking behind me and one of the other teachers kicked me in the gut. I had forgotten about my scar until now and did it hurt. I screamed and fell backwards from the impact. The teachers ran toward me and I tried to get up on my feet but I just collapsed, it hurt too much. My stomach started to bleed again so I held it tight.

They saw that I couldn't get up and called for everyone to stop. Lissa, Christian and Eddie ran over to me. "Rose what's wrong?" Dimitri said. I could barely speak my stomach hurt too much but I managed to choke out, 'stomach'. I looked into Dimitri's eyes and all I could see was concern. I rolled over so I was on my back and lifted up my bloody shirt to show my swollen, jagged scar from when I was stabbed.

"Who the hell did that?" Christian finally spoke from beside me.

"The strigoi, when we found Rose a strigoi stabbed a dagger into her stomach." Dimitri spoke when I couldn't. "A strigoi? What are you guys talking about?" Eddie spoke. Everyone was confused.

"After the dance Rose went for a walk and somehow made it outside the wards. A strigoi found her and you guys can figure out the rest." Lissa said.

"So that's what happened to you the day when you were away. This sucks first Spokane now this. I feel sorry for you Rose." One of the teachers said, I still didn't know who he was but he seemed to know who I was. I was in so much pain and everyone was just talking about me so I decided to speak up.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW I GOT THIS WHO DID IT AND WHO FEELS SORRY FOR ME, I'M IN SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST TALKING BOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE!" I screamed at them all. Almost all of them flinched probably not expecting me to scream at them.

"Sorry…" they all mumbled quietly.

Dimitri picked me up and took me to the infirmary. Yet again I'm going to the infirmary; I probably should see if I could stay there it would be so much easier. Dr. Olendzki caught up to us at the door.

"Rose, I thought I told you not to do any training!" she said in a stern voice.

"Since when do I ever listen to you? Anyway it was field experience I couldn't miss out, or I wouldn't graduate." I mumbled back to her, I couldn't speak any louder I was in so much pain.

"Put her on the bed I'll be in there in a minute" she told Dimitri.

After 5 minutes of silence she finally entered the room. She lifted up my shirt and wrapped my stomach up and gave me pills to stop the pain.

"Look Rose you are not doing field experience end of story." She told me.

"But then what am I supposed to do, everyone else is doing field experience?" I was starting to get really pissed.

"Hang around with Adrian I don't know do what he does he'll find you something to do."

"Fine I will, can I leave now?" I really didn't want to hang out with Adrian but I didn't have a choice.

"Yes, but you have to listen to me, NO TRAINING!" she yelled the last words.

"Fine I got it" I said walking out the door.

"And remember to take your pills every morning" she yelled after me.

I went straight to Adrian's room. "Hello Little Dhampir, I didn't expect to see you today." He let me in.

"Well I would rather be doing field experience but I got kicked out. So I have to hang out with you for the next week." I was pissed, not really at Adrian but he was the only one here.

"I have a great idea what we can do. How about a little field trip tomorrow?" He sounded so excited, damn this was going to be torture. Dimitri might get jealous though. What am I talking about, I want Dimitri to get jealous.

"Sure whatever, I don't really care I just don't want to be bored for the week." I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Great, I'll talk to Kirova and meet you at the car park tomorrow morning."

I hate this I really wanted to do field experience and now I'm stuck with Adrian. I better be able to graduate or most of the guardians will have gone deaf by the time I'm done with them.

**I was sitting in the hairdressers for 2 whole hours I got so bored, I now know whats going to happen in my story! Don't forget to review!!! **

**xx zoe **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMFG! I have over 50 reviews!!!! I love you guys, keep up the good work! XD here's another chappie for ya hope ya like it xx**

**Chapter 9**

RPOV

Today I had to go on a stupid field trip with Adrian. Yay… not! But I met Adrian at the car park anyway.

"Hey little Dhampir glad you could make it." Adrian walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Take your arm off if you like that pretty face of yours." I threatened him.

"I would just get Lissa to heal me anyway, and you like my face exactly as it is… sexy."

"You really are a stuck up, rich moroi snob aren't ya?"

"Of coarse I am! That's why everybody loves me". I just snorted, it was too early to get into an argument. Adrian finally took his arm off me to open the door of the car. The car was a black Mercedes, I don't know what type I don't really know much about cars. Three Guardians came with us, Celeste, Stan and another I didn't know. I wish Dimitri came but he was probably helping with field experience. Adrian and I got into the back and the guardians were in the front. As soon as we took off I got a massive headache.

"Where are we going?" We had already been driving for 3 hours and my headache still hadn't gone away. I started seeing black shadows fly past the windows.

"Be patient little Dhampir were nowhere near there yet." He had a cheesy grin on his face.

"You didn't answer my question" I mumbled. He wouldn't tell me where we were going and the car ride was taking too long and I was getting bored.

"I said be patient you will find out soon."

"Soon… does that mean were nearly there?"

"Nope it doesn't, and to tell you the truth you will find out in about 6 more hours". What 6 hours he's got to be kidding me, 3 was enough but another 6 more. I'm going to go mad and commit suicide before we get there, a killing rampage is always a good way to pass time but that meant I would be stuck in the middle of nowhere, so suicide would be fine.

"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me! 6 more hours, Adrian you're an ass!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled. "Be patient little Dhampir."

About another 3 hours passed. "Adrian I'm hungry can we get some food." I sounded like a whiny little 5 year old but I don't really care right now.

"Sure". We stopped at a small café. It was called Cliffside café, because duh… it was on a cliff. Couldn't they come up with something better? As soon as I stepped out of the car my headache got worse and I saw the ghosts floating around me. Fuck! Not again, I don't feel like this right now. I covered my mouth to stop screaming. Damn, I think I'm going crazy. I ignored them and made out they weren't there which was really hard because they were hovering right in front of my face.

I had a doughnut and a coffee. Adrian took me out on the cliff to look at the ocean. I'd hate to fall down there, there were massive rocks and the tide was rough. All of a sudden I got the weird nausea in my stomach. The one I got when the strigoi got me. Damn!

"Adrian get back to the car now!" I screamed at him. He flinched by my outburst.

Then I saw them, 2 strigoi came out of the trees. Adrian still hadn't moved.

"Adrian!" I yelled at him.

One of the strigoi launched himself at Adrian. God, doesn't he ever listen. I pushed Adrian out of the way and towards the car. The strigoi smashed into my shoulder instead. The ghosts that were hovering around me attacked the strigoi. The strigoi were waving their arms in the air trying to get rid of them but they couldn't touch them. I guess ghosts aren't good for nothing after all. I kicked the strigoi that had smashed into my shoulder and punched him in the face.

"Get these things off of us you stupid bitch!" He yelled at me talking about the ghosts.

He punched me in the face and I stumbled backwards. Adrian finally got the idea and ran towards the café to get the guardians to help me. Both of the strigoi ganged up on me, the ghosts were disappearing, stupid ghosts when I need them they leave when I don't they annoy the crap out of me. The strigoi kicked me in the stomach. Oh fuck not again! I screamed and fell to the ground and started coughing up blood, DAMN FUCKING SCAR IS A PAIN IN THE ASS! The other strigoi picked me up and cupped my throat with his hand. He dragged me towards the cliff.

Stan, Celeste and the other guardian ran towards us. "Let her go!" Stan yelled at them, probably not the best choice of words Stan. For some reason I would like to stay away from the cliff and not be dropped to my doom, if you get the idea.

"Oh I just think I might" the strigoi holding me said only about 5 metres away from the cliff. Stan jumped on the strigoi holding me and he dropped me right on the edge. Stan and the strigoi started fighting and the other strigoi just stared hungrily at me.

He leant down to take a bite out of my neck but the other guardians stopped him. They were trying to get him away from me but it wasn't working. Stan had finally finished off the first strigoi, and joined the other guardians to take down the last one. The strigoi stuck his foot out and kicked me off the edge. I screamed as I fell to my doom.

"ROSE!"Was the last thing I heard before I hit the water and rocks.

**Don't worry Rose doesn't die, I couldn't make that happen. Remember to review guys it would be appreciated XD **

**zoe xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to write my dad yelled at me from being on my laptop too much. I know cruel, right? So he banned me for a week but I got it back before hand =P.**

**Don't worry Rose's POV is next XD… which will be up tomorrow!!**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 10**

DPOV

This field experience is starting to be a pain. No one can put up a proper fight and I can only fight half strength, well I guess then no one will be able to beat me but still… man this sucks. The only novice who would be able to put up a fight is injured and off on a trip with _Lord Ivashkov. _Damn royal moroi. He better not so much as touch my Roza or he will get his royal ass kicked. I can't believe I'm missing Rose already and it's only been half the day. God, this is going to be a long day. She is going to drive me insane knowing she's with him all day. _Have you seen the weather? If it snows too much they might have to stop and stay at a hotel…_

My mind isn't helping the situation at all… UGH! I've got to stop thinking about her it's just going to make me more restless. And trust me I'm way too restless already. Just thinking about Rose stuck at a hotel with _him…_ NO! Stop thinking about Rose! I mentally scolded myself. They probably aren't even going to stop, so why is my mind doing this to me!

"Belikov!" Alberta screamed practically in my ear. I flinched back and rose an eyebrow at her, Rose loves it when I do that… And there I go again thinking about Rose! Damn I need a break.

"What's wrong with you Belikov? I've been calling you for ages and you didn't respond?" She asked not waiting for an answer. "We have a meeting in 5, you must bring your reports on each student you have fought." With that she walked off. What's she got shoved up her ass? Ugh, now I'm starting to sound like Rose too. That girl is a really bad influence on me.

All my reports were in my dorm, only a few people passed the test. A lot of students aren't taking it seriously. But Alberta probably just gave me the trouble makers to deal with, as long as she doesn't have to put up with them, she's fine. I entered my dorm, it was one of the smaller dorms but it was good enough for me. At home my room was fairly small so I was used to it. I took my reports and rushed out the door. I had taken well over 5 minutes which was really unusual for me I was always on time, I actually hate people that always show up late it annoys me. Well, almost all people that are late, Rose always is late and that doesn't stop me from loving her. UGH! Why do I always have to think about her everything I think about ends up about her, after the meeting I got to go clear my head. I entered the meeting room, everyone was already seated around the table only waiting for a few of us to arrive. I swiftly handed my reports to Headmistress Kirova and sat down next to Guardian Liones, he was a new guardian and we don't really get along very well. He was the one that was with me and Stan when we fought Rose. And again! Every single time it always has to be about her. Maybe I should see a psychiatrist, _oh yeah I psychiatrist would love to know you're a paedophile who can't stop thinking about a girl 7 years younger than you._

"WHERE IS GUARDIAN JONES! HE'S LATE AGAIN!" Kirova shouted from the other side of the table. I think she has anger issues maybe I should tell her about my psychiatrist... I was interrupted by the door being slammed open. Look I know Guardian Jones was late but did he have to slam the door? Except it wasn't Guardian Jones, it was Adrian and he had tears rolling down his face.

"Mr. Ivashkov, this isn't the time for your games get out!" Kirova shouted at him, I don't think he is one her favourite people. Hell, she doesn't have any favourite people.

"Wait! This isn't a game. It's about Rose." I immediately started paying attention. Something's not right, first Ivashkov's crying and now he's acting serious. God, I hope my Roza's okay.

"What about Rose?"Kirova snapped. I agree with most people about her being a bitch.

"She's dead" he managed to choke out. It felt like my world stopped spinning, the ground under me felt like it was crumbling. No! not my Roza! It was hard but I managed to keep my guardian mask on, trying not to let anyone know how I was really feeling. I looked up at Alberta who was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. What?! Does she know about us?

"How?" Kirova glares at him. Damn doesn't Kirova care at all? Rose was the best novice here and she doesn't ever care! I was about to yell at her but Adrian interrupted me.

"We stopped at the Cliffside café and we went out the back to look off the cliff." He stopped to wipe his tears and calm himself down. He took a deep breath and continued. "Strigoi came, and the other guardians were still inside. They, they, pushed her off the cliff." I stopped listening, I couldn't bare hear anymore. I can't live without her it felt like someone's stabbed me in my chest. Everyone was talking around me but I couldn't make out the words. My breathing was getting ragged and I needed to get some air. I stormed out the room.

"GUARDIAN BELIKOV WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kirova yelled at me but I didn't bother to turn around. I made it into the forest and leaned against a tree. Tears just fell freely down my face, no, not Rose it could have been anyone else but it had to be her. Never be able to hold her in my arms, never be able to hear her complain, never be able to see her gorgeous smile ever again. I can't live with that. My heart feels like it has been taken to pieces.

"Belikov…" I jumped, now I can't even act normal. I should have seen Alberta coming but my worlds falling apart so I have an excuse. Alberta sat down next to me.

"Alberta" I nodded at her not turning around so she couldn't see my tear stained face. She put her hand on my shoulder. That small gesture calmed me down immensely. Alberta was the only teacher I actually thought of as a friend at the academy. I didn't really talk to anyone else.

"Belikov, are you okay? She was your student and everything", she looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll be fine" I lied, I knew I wasn't going to be fine I lost my soul mate, the love of my life it's pure torture.

"I must check on Princess Vassilissa (don't know how to spell it) her best friend just died and I hope she doesn't go back into depression." I wasn't really planning on going to her but I didn't really feel like talking to Alberta right now. I walked off not waiting for her to speak. I was on my way to Lissa's room when I got a phone call. I looked at the callers ID and it was my family. I tried to sound as normal as I could so they couldn't tell I was sad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Dimka" was shouted about 5 times from each of my sisters.

"Dimka how are you doing?" My mother started.

"I'm fine, thanks." I tried to sound nonchalant but I didn't work.

"Dimka what's wrong?" Sonya sounded concerned.

"Well, uh… my student died today." A tear escaped my eye but I quickly wiped it away.

"You mean Roza! Oh my, I'm so sorry Dimka. How? What happened?" Karo said.

"Umm… I don't actually feel like talking about it at the moment but I'll call you later." They all started arguing with me but I just hung up. I didn't go to Lissa's room to check on her I just went back to my own room.

**We had the most stupid new years it was a heat wave during the day then the night was a flash flood warning!!!… oh yeah and have a happy new year xx**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! it makes my day =P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am so so so sorry that I didn't put it up yesterday like I said I would, blame my parents they made me go to this car racing thing for 8 hours when I wanted to stay home and write another chapter for you guys =[ … Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Oh yeah I know I don't do it enough but I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters they belong to Michelle Read!!**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 11**

RPOV

I woke with a throbbing headache and everything else felt numb. I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by a light shining in my face.

"Hello, it's about time you woke up" said a voice I didn't recognise. I looked around the room. I was on one of those really hard uncomfortable beds with no colour around me. The walls and table and everything was white.

"Who are you?" I didn't mean to sound rude but I just did. He laughed.

The man was in his 30's with blond hair and fairly muscular. He was hot, but nowhere near as hot as Dimitri. As soon as I thought of him everything that happened came back to me. The café, the strigoi, the cliff, damn now I know where I am. I'm in a hospital, how come I didn't think of that sooner? It's so obvious.

"I'm a Doctor" he stated.

"I never would have guessed" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "My name is Dr. Melson, you were found on the beach by some surfers and are lucky to be alive. Now would you care to give me your name?" He asked smiling. I hate those doctors who just sit there and smile at you when you almost died. I mean come on, it's a hospital! Not one of the happiest places in the world.

"I'm Rose Hathaway" I told him.

"Well Rose, you have sprained your left ankle and had lost a lot of blood. You must have hit your head when you fell because you had a concussion but you survived."

"Oh, I thought I was dead thanks for clearing that up for me." This guy was starting to piss me off. But he just laughed at me.

"Well anyway you must stay for a few days until were sure your okay then you can leave." He walked out the door.

The next few days passed really slowly, I had nothing to do. All that was here to keep me entertained was a T.V but nothing good was on. Plus hospital food is disgusting I can't wait to get out of here and eat a burger and fries. I don't really care if it's not healthy, I just want to eat something that doesn't taste like shit. The doctor kept on coming back to check up on me, he said I was healing really well and should be able to leave as soon as I want, which was right away. I got changed, grabbed my cell phone and left the hospital.

I realised I had no idea where I was. The town I was in was really small and had only a few shops in it. There was only one person I saw walking on the street and he had tattered clothes and was really skinny. I took out my cell phone and tried to turn it on but I didn't work.

"FUCKING PHONE!" I screamed at it and smashed it on the cement. Probably not the best thing to do but what was I supposed to do? I was pissed.

Masons ghost appeared out of nowhere. Dammit! I'm hallucinating again! The ghost pointed to my left as if he was telling me to go that way. Look I was stuck in the middle of nowhere and had no idea where I was going so I just followed Mason's finger. It's got to lead me somewhere, right?

I passed about 3 houses which were all old and looked like no one lived in them. The rest of the way was just scrub. There were no cars on the roads and no sign of life even existed, but I kept going anyway. Why was I following a ghost? I had no fucking clue. I thought I was dead but death can't possibly be this boring.

When I get back to the academy I am going to smash Adrian's face in. Why the fuck does he leave me in a disgusting hell hole with nowhere to go? No money, no food, no nothing! I imagined his face after I'm done with it. Pretty no more! That brought a smile to my lips.

I was walking for an hour straight and still no sign of any human life. I sat in the shade of a tree and slipped into Lissa's head.

She was in her room with Christian and Adrian bawling her eyes out.

"I can't believe she's gone! I miss her so much!" She mumbled into Christian's chest. He looked like he wanted to comfort her tell her everything's alright but he knew it wasn't true. Now they think I'm dead! What is this?

The door opened and Dimitri entered. My heart pounded in my chest, he looked horrible; his face was really pale and he lost all emotion on his features except his eyes. He eyes showed pain as if someone was tearing his insides up. It hurt to see him like this.

"Princess, how are you doing?" His voice showing no emotion.

"How do you think I'm doing! My best friend just fucking died!" She screamed at him. I felt darkness from her and took it immediately. Lissa never swears and hardly ever gets mad at anyone. She snapped out of it and apologised to him.

"It's alright princess" He sounded dead. Like he wasn't in his body anymore.

Adrian was staring at Lissa with wide eyes. Well to be specific Lissa's aura.

"Adrian what's wrong?" Lissa asked looking at the strange look on his face.

"I…I don't know… I thought I saw black in your aura… then it just disappeared…" Adrian stammered.** (oh yeah I know the darkness thing hasn't happened yet, but it has in my story)**

"Adrian! She's dead, there's no way she could of survived don't give Liss false hope" Christian glared at Adrian. Damn Christian! They have to come and find me and that won't happen if he keeps reminding them that I'm dead which I'm not! I wish I could slap him in the face right now and knock some sense into him.

I slipped out of Lissa's head, it was already dark and I was tired. Since I was going by human time now, it was time for me to get some sleep. I dozed off into a deep slumber.

**REviEW**

**plz lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Rose didn't call the academy at the hospital because it was a very isolated town and didn't have service, not even in the normal phones lol. I just made that up just then lol. Oh yeah and here's the next chapter hope you like it! =]**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 12**

RPOV

I was walking for days on end, no sign of human life anywhere. No idea where I am going, still just following Mason. I am fairly certain I am going crazy, I haven't eaten or drank for about a week. Every night before I sleep I check up on Lissa, she hasn't been getting better. She locks herself in her room and doesn't eat, drink or even talk to anyone. I wish I was there to help her. But I don't think I will ever see her again. I might find a way out of this but that chance is very slim. Only time will tell.

LPOV

I was sitting in my room with Christian when someone came crashing through the door. Tasha Ozera, I really did not want to put up with her right now. I just lost my best friend and she's come back. I bet she came to take Dimitri back. Ugh, after I found out about Dimitri and Rose I changed my mind about her, she better not take Dimitri away.

"LISSA! CHRISTIAN!" she screamed at us and enveloped us in a massive bear hug.

"Hey Aunt Tasha" Christian was grinning like an idiot, it was actually a cute look on him.

We were half way through a conversation when her phone started ringing.

"Hello Yeva, Why do I owe the pleasure of this call?" She asked. Someone was talking on the other side of the phone but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear. It sounded like a quiet buzz.

"Dimitri must haven't heard his phone go off." The buzz of the voice spoke again.

"WHAT!? SHE'S ALIVE!" Tasha screamed. Alive? Who's Alive?

"Okay I'll tell Dimitri don't worry. Bye" By the time she hung up she looked furious. Obviously not too happy with whoever she was talking to.

"What was that about?" I had to ask, normally I would just mind my own business but there was definitely something up, my gut told me something was wrong.

"Oh… Umm… It was just a… friend, nothing to worry about…" Something's definitely up. As I was about to accuse her of lying, Guardian Belikov burst into the door. He looked shocked at Tasha.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

"Oh, I came to tell you my offer is still in place if you want." She had an evil grin on her face and I didn't like it.

"Sorry Tasha, I must protect the princess". I could tell by the broken look on his face he was doing it for Rose. I could tell he really loved her and is going through hell because of it.

"Please…" She turned around to look at him in the eyes. His eyes glazed over, I knew that look because I've done it many times. Compulsion! How dare that bitch!

"DON'T USE COMPULSION ON HIM!" I screamed at her.

"HE IS FREE TO MAKE HIS OWN CHOICE WITHOUT YOU MAKING IT FOR HIM! AND IF YOU HADN'T REASISED HE WANTS TO STAY SO HE WILL!" I don't know why but my anger was rising drastically.

She stared at me shocked, most likely not expecting my loud outburst. Then my anger just disappeared. Like how it normally does when Rose takes it from me… I was so confused. Dimitri's eyes went back to normal. He glared at Tasha and got up and to leave the room.

"Bye Tasha and don't ever try that again!" He said in a dark voice before slamming the door. I can't believe she just did that, I mean Christian and I aren't stupid and neither is Belikov. Rose would have punched her in the face if she was here right now. Just thinking of Rose brought tears to my eyes. Christian came to me and hugged me, still shocked about everything that had just happened. Tasha got up and left.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said heading back to the guest dorms.

Christian left soon after and I cried myself to sleep like I do most nights.

DPOV

I was so pissed at Tasha for doing that to me yesterday but I went to meet her, Christian and Lissa in the cabin anyway, shooting daggers at her the whole time. I can't believe she tried that on me. I'm starting to figure out why Rose hated her. The conversations we had were really awkward because neither Lissa nor me wanted to talk to her and Christian just looked confused.

"Tasha" Lissa finally spoke up. "Weren't you supposed to tell Dimitri something that Yeva or someone told you." Tasha glared at Lissa, probably not wanting to tell me.

"What were you supposed to tell me?" I questioned her.

'Oh… it was nothing, you don't need to know…" She looked furious.

"Okay, I'll just call Yeva and ask her then." I took out my phone.

"Hey Yeva" I said into the phone after I typed the number in.

"Dimitri! Don't talk to her!" Tasha screamed at me and tried to swipe the phone from my hands.

"FUCK OFF TASHA!" I yelled at her. I'm normally pretty good at keeping my temper but Tasha was really starting to piss me off.

"Yeva, was there something you wanted to tell me" I asked her nicely trying to calm down.

"Yes Dimka, I had another vision. Rose, she isn't dead but you must find her quickly. She can't survive forever without money or food." I almost dropped my phone. Rose, is alive? My Roza. It brought tears in my eyes.

"Yes Yeva, I'll find her."

I hung up and turned to face Tasha.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" I screamed at her.

"I forgot." She mumbled looking down.

"GET OUT NOW!" I pointed to the door. She sulkily **( is that a word?)** left.

"What is it?" Lissa asked me.

I was about to answer when someone burst into the room. I thought it was Tasha again and was about to yell at her when I realised it was Adrian. He was panting if he ran the whole way and he had a massive black eye.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Lissa rushed over to him but he just pushed her away.

"Who did that?" Christian asked curiously with a smug expression on his face.

"Rose did."

"WHAT!?" Lissa screamed at him. Rose? Rose is here? She can't be I had to go find her.

"I went into her dream and she told me she was alive. Then punched me for leaving her to die, I didn't know it would come out in real life." He managed between breaths.

"I know, Yeva just told me." I spoke to him.

"Who's Yeva?" Lissa asked me.

"She is pretty much a psychic, she has dreams that are true." I stated.

"So wait, Rose is alive?" Christian asked flabbergasted.** (don't you just love that word XD)**

Lissa burst into tears, "Were going to get Rose back! Do you know where she is?" Lissa asked Adrian.

"Nope", he had tears going down his face too. None of them realised how hard it was going to be to find her, she could be anywhere. But we were going to find her and bring her back.

**Where do you guys want Mason to lead Rose, any ideas? And don't forget to review!! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I got sunburnt yesterday and it hurts like hell =[ … I look like a freak coz I got sunburnt on my face but it was only on my nose and left cheek, no not right cheek only left cheek! I mean WTF is up with that?!**

**I had major writers block and didn't know where Mason was going to take Rose, I kept changing my mind and wrote the chapter like 5 times, but I finally got it somewhat better… I think.**

**Ok guys you probably want to read the chapter now hope you like it xx**

**Zoe **

**Chapter 13**

RPOV

I've lost count of how many days I've been… Well, I don't know where I am. I'm still following Mason, I keep asking him where were going but he doesn't answer me, actually he hasn't said anything the whole time… What's up with that?

I feel really sick at the moment my stomach feels like it's eating itself. It's been empty for ages and I barely have any energy left. I can see a city in the distance but I'm not sure where that is, or if that's even where I'm going. I haven't been in Lissa's head in a long time, it seems to drain me heaps when I get back. I never noticed before but I guess I haven't been in this exhausted before. I can still feel her emotions though, so I know she's okay. I just hope Adrian's talked to them and there on their way here, where ever here is.

I entered the city, it seems familiar but I can't quite figure out where it is… I asked a lady that was walking down the street. I was on Tatora St. it said on the road sign.

"What town is this?" I asked her, she looked really uncomfortable talking to me but I guess I didn't look my best at the moment.

"Missoula" She mumbled quickly before rushing past me.

Now why the fuck am I in Missoula? Masons still with me though, still leading me down the street. God, why the hell am I following a ghost? I probably should go see a shrink when I get back, it's affecting my mental health. _Pft_… I'm not going to see a shrink, that's just too embarrassing.

Mason led me down an abandoned street to an old small house I had never seen before. It was cracked and looked like no one lived there. I followed Mason to the window and looked through it. Well outside it looked like crap, inside was a whole different story. People definitely lived in there and it was heaps expensive. I was looking straight into the lounge room and it had the biggest T.V I had seen in my life. Even the light hanging from the roof looked expensive.

I quickly ducked down when I saw someone enter the room. Mason had disappeared, after all that he leaves me out the front of some random's house. I lifted my head so I could just see through the window. Who I saw shocked the hell out of me, I almost fell backwards.

It was Victor… Victor Dashkov. I hadn't heard that he escaped from jail or anything like that. Well, I guess I couldn't have I was away for the past God knows how many days. He was siting on the couch with a lot of other Moroi. One of them was the air user that tortured Lissa.

I had to somehow go and tell everyone. I tried to catch their conversation but I was too far away. I ran to the mall and walked up to a random man.

"Hey, do you know which way it is to St. Vladmirs academy?" I asked him politely, well you have to act nice if you want someone to answer you.

"I've never heard of that place before, I'm sorry." He furrowed his eyebrows. Oh my God! I'm so stupid, of course humans don't know where it is they don't even know it exists.

"It's okay" I quietly mumbled before walking off. Mason finally decided to rejoin me. Except by now I could barely walk anymore. My feet were killing me and I was so hungry I could eat a horse. My throat felt so dry I wasn't sure I could even talk properly anymore. So I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes. I don't remember the last time I slept either. I slipped into Lissa's head for about 2 seconds before I got pulled out again. I only got a glimpse of where she was. She was in a car driving down Tatura St. Tatura, Tatura I've heard that street before… That's it! It's in Missoula! I got up and ran out the mall. I was going to go to Tatura Street but Mason started to lead me another way. I wasn't going to listen to him but my gut told me to follow him. I ran after him, tripping up every now and then.

He led me through an alleyway and to the next road. He stood in the middle of the road pointing to a sleek black car that was speeding towards him. I ran out into the sidewalk and on the middle of the road right near Mason. I turned to see the car that he was pointing to skid to a stop and someone get out of the car.

A scented aftershave hit me, I would know that smell anywhere. I couldn't speak or move and I pretty sure I stopped breathing for a few seconds. My eyes welled up with tears, I could only stare into his gorgeous brown eyes.

Dimitri walked out of the car and towards me. "Don't stand in the middle of the road, you could get run over". He didn't recognise me, I guess I didn't look like myself. I've lost a lot of weight and looking at my skin it looked paler than normal.

"Dimitri…" I choked out. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Hey comrade" my tears spilled over I couldn't hold them in anymore. His eyes widened.

"Roza!" He ran towards me and took me into his arms. He lifted me so my head was level with his and kissed me with so much passion. I looked into his eyes and saw tears running down his cheeks. Our tears mingled together. We broke apart and he held me in his arms.

"I've missed you Roza"

"You too, comrade"

**Sorry guys for such the long wait. I don't know where this is going so ideas are welcome. REviEW! plz**

**Zoe **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry I took so long to update… we started school again today **** so I had to get ready and I won't be able to update as much but I'll try my hardest!! What sucks is I got my least favourite teacher as my care group teacher!!**

**Zoe 3**

**Chapter 14**

"_I've missed you Roza"_

"_You too, comrade"_

…continuing…

LPOV

What the hell is taking Dimitri so long? We have to keep going and find Rose she could be anywhere and in danger! She could be dying on the side of the road for God sakes! Christian interrupted my thoughts.

"Look! Dimitri's kissing that random chick!" He yelled pointing out the window to Dimitri. WHAT!? I was so annoyed. How could he betray Rose like that! She is dying on the side of the rosd and he is pashing some bitch! I could feel my anger increasing as I got out the car and slammed the door closed. I stormed right up to Dimitri and slapped him on the face. He should learn not to piss me off! I know I may look innocent but I could make him hurt if I wanted to, and right now I wanted him in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ROSE!" I screamed in his face and slapped him again. He jerked back in surprise, obviously shocked by my tone. I looked at the girl, she was staring at me with amusement in her eyes. She took a step towards Dimitri and slapped him gently on his face with mock anger on her features.

"Dimitri! I can't believe you're cheating on me with this Rose person! I thought we had something special!" She yelled getting up into his face, well as close as she could since he was so tall and since she was short it wasn't helping. Dimitri tried to stop the grin from showing on his face but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Roza, I won't do it again." Roza? He only calls Rose, Roza. What the fuck is going on? I just stood there staring at them with a confused look on my face.

The girl walked towards me and slapped me in the face. "I can't believe you don't remember your best friend!" she yelled trying to be angry but couldn't take the smile off her face. Then it clicked, all the similarities between her and Rose wasn't a coincidence, this _was_ Rose. I can't believe how much she's changed. Her hair was falling out all over the place her clothes were tattered and she was probably only half the weight she used to be.

I jumped on her clinging on to her if she was my life source and screamed and screamed and screamed until she shoved her hand over my mouth. "Liss it's good to see you too but would you _shut up!_" She yelled her hand still covering my mouth.

I took her hand off my mouth and let the tears fall down my face. I was so happy she was back with me again. I looked in her eyes and she had tears threatening to fall but she didn't let them. I took her into another bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry princess, Roza but we have to get back to the academy, since we didn't tell anyone we were leaving and they charge me for kidnapping" Dimitri interrupted us. I practically skipped back to the car while Rose was staring at me worried about my health. But I felt better than ever, I finally have Rose back with me. My life couldn't be more complete.

I sat in the back with Christian and Adrian and I let Rose sit in the front with Dimitri. Adrian and Christian where staring at Rose with a who-the-fuck-is-this look on their faces. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my cheeks. If Rose looked worried before now she was twice as bad. "Sorry… faces…funny…" I managed to choke out when my laughter subsided.

"Okay will someone please tell me who the fuck this is?" Christian exclaimed impatient as ever. Rose just stared wide eyed at him.

"Did fire boy just say please or am I hearing things?" She asked all of us shocked. She was enjoying herself a little too much. "Liss, do I really look that different?" She asked not letting me have enough time to answer her last question.

"Actually, you do" I told her truthfully.

"RoSE!" Adrian screamed randomly making all of us flinch. He launched himself at Rose and pulled her into a massive hug. Rose just sat there shocked at Adrian's actions.

"What the fuck happened when I was gone?" She yelled pushing Adrian back in his seat. "First fire boy says please and now this! So I repeat WHAT THE FUCK!" Dimitri chuckled from the driver's seat as Adrian's cheeks went red from embarrassment. "Hey can we get some food? I'm starving" Rose asked almost straight away. We all laughed at her.

"Now that's the Rose I know" Christian stated.

"Well, I haven't eaten in a long time and I'm hungry" She snapped back.

It felt so good to have Rose back and it felt like she never left. Rose got a burger and fries and shoved it all in her mouth. We all stared at her bewildered. "What, I was hungry." She said after she swallowed her food. We all started laughing, in the middle of our laughter Christian yelled out, "So you mean before Guardian Belikov was getting it on with Rose?!" his eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes, so get over it." Rose snapped back. Everything went by normally until we got back to the academy. We entered Headmistress Kirova's office only to have the secretary tell us she was at Rose's funeral. I could see Rose's eyes light up mischievously, Dimitri saw it too.

"Roza what are you up to?" He asked honestly a little worried but I had to agree with him this definitely can't be good. She ignored his question.

"I look really different do I?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered sceptically.

"Meet me back here in 10 minutes, were going to my funeral!" She announced running off to the direction of her dorm.

This can't be good.

**Hmm… what is Rose going to do at her funeral… No one knows except me! HAHAHA!**

**Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Victor he will be brought up soon enough.**

**Hope you liked it and please REviEW!! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm writing this instead of my homework so YOU GUYS OWE ME! LOL I'm sorry (again) for taking so long to update… anyway this is rose at rose's funeral! XD hope you like it!**

**Zoe 3**

**Chapter 15**

RPOV

I went into my room and brought out a bright red dress and laid it on my bed while I had a shower. It felt so good to finally be clean. Once I had showered I looked like me again maybe skinnier but that was it. I got changed into my red dress and pulled my hair up. Well of course I would like to stand out it was MY funeral. Next time I have a funeral I'm going to make sure no one wears black, I love the colour but on that many people it's just depressing. I took out my sunglasses and boots. I didn't want anyone to recognise it was me straight away, easier to piss them off that way. This was going to be great fun!

I walked into the headbitchtress's office where everyone was already there waiting for me. Dimitri looked at me and my expression and sighed. I couldn't help smiling and sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled and walked out of the church to where my funeral was held. He hesitated at the door, I pushed past him and slammed the doors open, an yelled out "HEY GUYS!" my voice echoed around the room. Everyone turned to stare, well glare mostly, at me obviously pissed. Dimitri just shook his head at me silently and moved to a seat in the back, Christian, Adrian and Lissa soon followed him.

Kirova, who was already standing up the front glared at me. "DISRESPECTFUL CHILD! What do you think Rose would say about you ruining her funeral!" I smirked.

"Well, I think she would be very happy and thank me for making her funeral now somewhat enjoyable. Oh another thing, next time I have a funeral make sure no one wears black it's too depressing. " I stated my eyes scanning the crowd, half of them had tears in their eyes. Well, who knew so many people cared about me.

" Get out!" she spat at me.

"Do you seriously not know who I am?" I questioned her walking up to the front. She just glared back.

"I guess I'll take that as a no." I was starting to really enjoy this.

I pushed Kirova away from the stage while I spoke to the crowd. "You all know me, and if you don't than I don't know why the hell you are here." They all still looked clueless.

"How about we play guess who?" I smirked.

"Well, I am the reason all of you are here. I am very close to Rose and I know all of you. Or well I should." No one said anything, all of them still looking clueless until my mother came up to the stage absolutely furious. I couldn't help but laugh, she didn't recognise her own daughter.

"Get out!" She said in a dangerously low tone.

"Why I knew Rose better than all of you here, I think I should be able to come to her funeral!" I faked a hurt expression but I couldn't seem to hide my smile.

"You are just ruining her funeral! How would you like someone coming into your funeral and causing chaos?"

"I think I would love it!" I smiled innocently at her. I couldn't help it, the look on everyone's faces caused me to fall to the ground in fits of laughter. I was laughing so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks. My mother picked me up roughly and started dragging me outside the building.

"No WAIT! Wait! I have something to say!" I pulled myself out of my mother's grasp. I wiped the tears from my eyes and strolled back up the front. I took my sunglasses off and smiled my man eater smile at them all. It took them a second to figure out who I was then the room was filled with gasps.

"Those of you who still don't know who I am, I'm Rose. Okay I fell off a cliff yes, it hurt like hell, yes. But I didn't die." I stated calmly. I was about to continue when I was almost run over and squished to death by my mother. Right now I'm pretty sure the world is coming to an end. First Christian and Adrian act weird now my mom?! I am seriously debating if a witch came to St. Vlads and swapped everyone's minds. It's possible… sort of.

After about 2 minutes of shock, everyone started yelling questions at me. I tried to tell them to shut up but all their questions smothered my words. I waited a minute to see if they would quiet down. Nope, not a chance.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at them all. Over half of them flinched by the harshness of my voice, Dimitri and the others laughed quietly to themselves. Once I had everybody's attention, I finally spoke.

"Look I'm going to get some sleep, whether you like it or not. So speak t me tomorrow if I feel like it and my dorm better still have my stuff in it or I am going to punch someone." I directed the last bit at Kirova. She glared back at me, obviously not too thrilled about me coming back but you could tell she was glad I wasn't dead.

"Your dorm is still the same as it was when you left." She mumbled almost incoherently.

"Good" I replied, pushing past the crowd and heading off towards the dorms. Just as I was leaving the church Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Roza." He whispered in my ear causing me to shudder. He chuckled quietly to himself and kissed my neck. No one was around so we were safe. Once I remembered how to breath and speak again I turned to face him.

"Sorry comrade, I really am tired so I'm going to sleep. You can join me if you want." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled back suprising me by saying, "I think I will".

We entered my dorm I went to the bathroom to change and layed back on my bed. Dimitri lay beside me and pulled me to him chest. I melted into his touch.

"Love you comrade" I whispered to him before yawning.

"As I love you Roza" I moved myself closer than I thought possible and drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry about this chapter it's a bit strange… OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP! Do you want victor in the next chapter or Tasha?? I don't know who to do first but everyone will find out about victor next chapter though. Please leave a review it makes me smile!!**

**XOXO Zoe 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a life outside of this, I don't write on here every day or anything like that so I'm sorry but I try to update as much as I can. Thank you to everyone who reads and updates on most of my chapters!**

**I've been working on my new story '**_**A Whole Different Life' **_**Please read it and tell me what you think… **_**Also tell me which story you like better and I will update that one more than the other, okay?**_

**Thanks for reading my fan fic I hope you enjoy it! xx**

**Zoe 3**

**Chapter 16**

I awoke in the strong arms of my Russian god and it felt really nice. I looked up into his sleeping face, he looked cute all his scary stoic guardian mask was gone and he had a cute soft smile on his lips. I just laid there studying his gentle features when he stirred. He eyes opened and I felt myself getting lost in them, he smiled down at me and kissed my lips gently.

"Good morning my Roza" I was starting to like this new Dimitri so laid back and calming. My arms snaked around his neck as I kissed him. "I love you, Roza" he murmured against my lips and I couldn't help the smile spread across my lips. Those were my three favourite words.

We were interrupted by someone practically banging the door down. I got up to open the door signalling Dimitri in the bathroom, he did what I said obediently.

"Yes" I sounded a little annoyed but they interrupted my Dimitri time and that is unacceptable. I opened the door to see a pissed off Tasha with a murderous look on her face. For some unknown reason she pulled back her fist and smashed it into my face. I flew backwards and crashed into the desk on the other side of the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed at Tasha, my hand holding my jaw which was most likely fractured. I was really confused, normally Tasha acted really preppy to everyone but she was really pissed –at me by the looks of it, why? I have no idea. Something must have happened while I was 'away'.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! IT'S YOUR FAULT DIMKA HATES ME NOW!" She lunged towards me. I quickly dodged her and pinned her down in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled in her face. She squirmed under my grip, trying to get loose but I didn't budge.

"GUARDIAN BARN!" she screamed. Guardian? She had a Guardian? A massive guys rammed through the door and smashed into my shoulder making me let go of Tasha. All of a sudden a massive fire ball came flying towards me. I dropped to the ground, barely managing to miss it as it flew over my head.

Dimitri came rushing through from the hallway into the room. "What is going on here?" he said in a guardian voice. Wait, I thought he was in the bathroom? How did he get into the hallway? His eyes flickered to mine and saw my confusion. He silently said to me _I'll explain later._ I just nodded and watched the seen infront of us.

"I just came to tell Rose that Headmistress Kirova would like to speak with her now" she said innocently. I just stared back at her in disbelief. WHAT THE FUCK? Something was definitely up and I wasn't going to stop until I found out what the hell was going on.

"Fine!" I said glaring at her storming off to the Headmistresses office. I barely heard what Tasha was saying in the other room. I thought she was going to flirt with Dimitri but she was acting different.

"Dimka, Kirova wants to talk to you to", she said in an ice cold tone. I could almost hear him nodding a walking towards me. Dimitri's tall frame came graciously towards me. "What's with Tasha?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me warily before answering, "I'll tell you later". Now that just made me more curious, I eyed him skeptically the whole way.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Tell me the story. NOW!" I heard Kirova yell as soon as I entered the room. Well, that was a nice welcoming… NOT. But I told her anyway, well only most of it I kept the Mason thing a secret I didn't want everyone thinking I was going crazy.

"What were you doing in Missoula anyway?" she questioned, it sounded like I was getting questioned by the police or something. Victor's ugly face wriggled itself to the front of my mind.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed standing up. Kirova was about to tell me off when Tasha entered the room.

"Tasha, wait a second I'll talk to you later, Miss Hathaway and I haven't finished our talk." I was getting impatient, I had important information!

"Victor's escaped prison! I saw him in Missoula! You have to go there, he was with all these other moroi…" I trailed off as everyone stared at me bewlildered. Alberta was the first to recover, she took me into her office and I gave her the details of everything. As we came back into Kirova's office I saw Tasha in the corner of my eye with an evil smirk on her face.

"Rose! This is important information! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kirova yelled at me.

"I forgot about it!" I yelled back. Grrr… sometimes she can be a bitch, wait wake that ALL the time.

"You forgot! YOU FORGOT! How can you forget something like this!" I swear her face was going red.

"Well if you hadn't realised I fell off a fucking cliff! And not just that the guardians and everyone else LEFT me! So I'm sorry if I FORGOT!" I said sarcastically. Something was really strange with me lately I was getting really pissed off at little things, I know I have a temper but this is bad even for me.

Kirova just glared at me as I stormed out the door. I heard footsteps behind me, I was ready to snap someone's head off and someone is just about to invade my personal space. I swiftly turned to look (well, glare) at my stalker. Seeing Tasha there just made my glare deadlier.

"So Victors out of jail again I hear", she said with that same evil smirk plastered on her face. "What's it too you?" I snap at her. She stood there dazed like she was thinking really hard about something, the smirk never fell from her face if possible it grew wider. After a minute she responded "Tell Christian that I'm sorry but I have to leave for a while." The words rushed out of her mouth before she ran off in the other direction.

**Sorry guys if it's bad… but I didn't get many reviews and it made me sad… REviEW please ;)**


End file.
